


Explaining Moulin Rouge

by jmtorres



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-10
Updated: 2005-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have we explained the Beatles to you?" "I believe they are John, Paul, George, and Rodney?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explaining Moulin Rouge

"Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend is from--?"

"Marilyn Monroe movie."

"I _know_ that, which _one_?"

"Who is this Marilyn Monroe of which you speak?"

"Elton John--"

"--lots of Elton John--"

"All You Need Is Love is Beatles, have we explained Beatles to you?"

"I believe they are John, Paul, George, and Rodney?"

" _Ringo._ "

"And there's some David Bowie, and, lord, who is that? I know that song..." 

"It's Paul McCartney. Solo eighties work." 

"Also a Beatle." 

"Hey, do you know who has the Madonna music videos? We need to explain Madonna before the Like a Virgin number."

"I made Radek put them on the server last week. Hang on."

"Do you have the huge cones?"

"John, I have Madonna kissing Britney and Christina."

"Wait, that means we have to explain MTV, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [dreamwidth.](http://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/728680.html)


End file.
